


虎山行03.

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 港pa。不讲对错，没有好坏。无人不冤，有情皆孽。





	虎山行03.

从庙里搭公车到师奶家不用半小时，观塘区老房子，楼下有细路仔踢皮球、逗水坑里脏花猫。猫抱起来挡眼睛，闷头撞到吴世勋身上，吴世勋提他后领像提小鸡仔，那双手也就在吴世勋白裤子上啪了两个黑掌印。“睇路啦，”吴世勋戳他额头。小孩正要向他炫耀猫咪，警察哥哥旁边的人低头望过来，不由自主噤声了。

走出两步后吴唱世勋笑，你吓佢做乜？

朴灿烈面上的漠然已转为十分为难，他变得比小孩更软弱磨蹭，立在单元楼门口讲：嗰你吓我做乜啊世勋？能唔得不去？哪有同你一起见老师嘅道理……

吴世勋不理，推着他后背上楼，讲安心，我老师又唔会拷住你，师奶人温柔煲汤也靓，保你吃到撑。

朴灿烈只好跟他穿过楼道，爬藤下的光圈一个个套住墙壁上小广告，水泥价表和办假入学证。有人家大敞门户睡午觉，电视机声从纱窗里漏出来。吴世勋敲门四下，朴灿烈的心就跟着蹦了四声，他和他一起失掉所有的游刃有余，对世界边边角角经验缺乏。

门开，女人手上还沾水，挽了挽鬓角的鬈发，笑起来眼角细纹像灯下香江水波。问他来咁晚，路上是不是堵住。

“冇啦师奶，喏，你嘅平安符。”吴世勋掏出口袋里的黄缎面。厨房里咕嘟嘟声渐大，女人双手在裙边一按，讲“再不去鱼要糊掉，畀你老师，”转头朝阳台叫：老林，世勋来了还浇你嗰几盆死人头花！

林诚容穿背心戴眼镜，端一盆小海棠，不像个警校校长，更似中文系教授。吴世勋帮忙将海棠摆好在饭厅背阴处，再把平安符交到他手中，就蹦跳着去厨房缠师奶问“乜嘢咁香”。林师太一边讲烟气重你出去坐一边点菜名，蒸鱼猪肚鸡牛丸汤，放多西芹。笑声模模糊糊飘出来，林诚容摇头：“还当自己未成年。”与朴灿烈视线相交，朴灿烈笑了笑，讲世勋就系咁嘅，十几年也唔会变。

他并未停下对朴灿烈的打量，镜片后目光像短匕，薄且冷静，层层快削。朴灿烈微驼背，手垂在身侧，放松得毫无自知。吴世勋在厨房闹一圈，第一时间感到两人间气氛微妙，抻臂一个假锁喉搂住朴灿烈，对老师介绍：这我哥。庙里碰见，嚟蹭师奶一口汤饮，老师你唔好一张臭脸咁小气。

林诚容拍自己左颊骂他，有臭脸？

朴灿烈配合地笑，冇。

上桌后林师太恨不能在二人碗里累出座山，朴灿烈要道谢还被猪肚烫到上颚，呼气皱眉，吴世勋一旁乐不可支。林诚容敲桌子要他好生吃饭，师太也点他脑门：叫一声哥，没半点做弟弟嘅样。

吴世勋敛笑盛汤，听师太问朴灿烈在哪里番工。他抢答：他就玩玩啦……码头玩玩，送点货。

林师太柳眉一拧，说又冇问你！让朴生亲口讲。

林诚容筷尖拨开一块蛤壳，慢慢道：“时下玩和番工区别唔大……你唔好对后生仔咁八婆。”

林太作势要打人，朴灿烈赶紧说正如世勋所言，他就是送送货、玩一玩，不思进取，食得咸鱼抵得渴。接着大赞林太手艺，天上地下绝世无双。使林师太在走前硬为其多打包一份马蹄糕炸两，小挂绳挂在朴灿烈手指上时女人讲：客气什么，本来把你们当崽养。玩也好呀，人生几十年……最紧要开心，番工累死累活，不值当。讲到后面垂头，可见不少银纺丝样的白发。

朴灿烈正不晓得怎样接，林诚容叹气：“又讲丧气话。”林太勉强一笑，回厨房洗碗了。

林诚容走去门口，开门见山问吴世勋最近湾仔那个凶杀案破掉没有。吴世勋讲重案组归郑sir他们，应该证据收得差唔多，最多下礼拜收网时算我一个。朴灿烈见谈起警署中事，自觉退开坐沙发看电视，他一不想碍眼招事，二不愿吴世勋难做。努力聚精会神，还是没能看进去，谈话声偶有入耳，诸如“…B座”“档案”，甚至“联华”——好似炒一颗铜豆，击爆空气。最后林诚容大意是鼓励一番，争取明年提个督察。

“我也想啊！”吴世勋叫。

朴灿烈也出去，和林诚容换位后告别。他们目光一触即离，像互不相干两枚台风眼。朴灿烈那枚过境前，还扫到了门后香案上一张被花果环绕的小小黑白照。上头年轻人眉眼嫩，警服纽扣扣到最顶一颗。

下楼后吴世勋讲你唔好笑我师娘……他们儿子死了两年了，我师兄，抓卖粉泰国佬时在公海边缘一枪被打穿颈动脉。

朴灿烈说我知。

吴世勋一顿，听他继续：“林恒？嗰帮泰国佬当日系盛伦嘅外线，他们码头已被我们拔掉三个。”

吴世勋笑，多谢哥了。朴灿烈第一次见他这样笑，一点从骨子里剐下的刻毒，但因稀少，风吹飞灰般不剩，反更像幻觉。

收了笑的吴世勋又问，你头先走远做乜？

朴灿烈半真半假答，你也系心大，阿sir们讲话我方便听？

吴世勋拊掌，真重要嘅事唔会喺家谈，哥小心过头。还有，我信你嘛，难道希望我防住你吗。讲最后一句时双手插口袋，整个人面朝朴灿烈，不看路，退步走。阳光全往他身周拥，过分隆重，涌泛成河，从小到大难晒黑的吴世勋站在这片光芒里，像地球轴心。朴灿烈觉得只要他往前走，吴世勋会保持一步之遥地往后退，哪怕后头绝途无路，双双下坠。

他依旧那种撒娇的口吻，希望我防住你吗？朴灿烈当然把箭头拧转，讲不希望。

“不过我睇日后仲系咪去了，你校长跟前，我压力好大啊……”朴灿烈朝前一倒，中止了吴世勋的退步走，挂在他身上装累扑街。吴世勋轻轻“啊”了一声，一时手不知往哪放，悬空半天最后圈住朴灿烈脊背。他拍又拍，讲林校长又唔系睇每个古惑仔都唔顺眼，我感觉佢对你蛮好。

回到东区是下午两点半，朴灿烈下公车，街上人不多，还有两百多米走到茶楼。他低头看自己的影子被拖长，只用不到二十秒，中途折返，进电话亭。

“你喺边度？”

接起的是陈六，迷惑道：茶楼啊，烈哥。唔系你叫我三点出门，还差两刻钟…

朴灿烈“嗯”了声，打断他：周围冇旁人吧？

冇，陈六答：三虾同金哥去鸿升堂咗，别人在外头。

“好，你出嚟，人嚟就行。”

陈六挂电话，他心思细，诸多事不用朴灿烈点破，已抽了两根弹匣在口袋里。光明正大从前门走，路过一个睡虫上身不断点头的小马仔，掇一条板凳敲了下后脑。那马仔面朝地跌倒，起身时嘴里“老母奶奶”很齐全，一见是陈六，搓手回咽，陪笑问“六哥去做乜？”

“蒸桑拿啦，要一起？”陈六睨他一眼，上次我揾到嘅姐妹花够靓。

“免得打扰六哥双飞啦。”

“淦，那就少睡一刻钟，万一盛伦嚟放火你梦里都还喺笑！”陈六瞪他，小马仔忙坐直讲是。

他绕过两条街，拉开一辆面包车车门，三分钟后，面包车驶离巷口。

朴灿烈开车，空气中海胆味，海风潮热，像女人丰润唇吻，靠近港口了。他打方向盘，把窗与车身均贴得花花绿绿的面包车停在私人浴场入口，贴着一排施工后废弃的铁皮房走，进其中一间，下了楼。

地下仓库不到六平，朴灿烈简直要佝着头。拉亮灯后他与陈六面对的人膝盖相抵，真正曾共同谋事的样子。

男人面上油亮发红，兴奋道：烈哥，果个佛头换得还齐整吧？第二天晚黑锯掉换嘅，德国技术，肯定冇人能睇得出！

朴灿烈食指敲膝盖，嗯。你用嘅梨木？

好眼力！高雄林场伐嘅第一批，刷刷金就系沉香木喇。男人无意识地以拇指揉搓人中，像捏了只苍蝇翅膀，朴灿烈不动声色转过去。他慢腾腾开始问：“烈哥，先前讲定嘅…”

十万打你户头了，朴灿烈说。他转动腕表，表盘与指针反射一丝金光，落在男人头顶至眉心，好似将之劈两半。朴灿烈微笑：“三点二十，揾嘅船也到咗，按之前讲好，送你返大陆。”

男人松口气，起身同朴陈握手。三人影子叠在墙上，一坨巨硕的黑。走出仓库时朴灿烈挡了挡眼睛，他开车比来时快许多，因此爆炸的声响只像故障收音机的一下卡带。后视镜中，海面远远升朵橘色的焰花，并浓烟。

去鸿升堂前朴灿烈将车换成丰田，陈六下车，朴灿烈开玩笑：你不同我去见宗哥？

“我桑拿房同靓女双飞啦，烈哥都未见过。”

下午四时，东区鸿升堂。

谢宗白手里捏两枚核桃，听西贡来的剧团唱《绣襦记》。朴灿烈立一旁，知他规矩是听戏时不可被扰，三年前一个马仔冒冒失失闯来，直接被谢宗白踹下二楼摔断脊梁骨。

末一出唱毕，谢宗白招手：坐。

朴灿烈坐下，他讲：“宗哥，查清了。”

“盛伦嘅？”

“联华。”朴灿烈见他法令纹陡深一层，解释道：“卞白贤。廿年前台湾联华势力盘错新旧交替，宗哥定比我清楚。”

“四月里老竹仙讲他与少东家要嚟香港钓鱼，我以为系玩笑话，依家睇嚟，人家把我哋当玩笑啊。”谢宗白揉手背上一块老年斑。

“佛头掉系小事，想让司长不满再吞别嘅场子，”朴灿烈没继续讲。

“联华近日手系太长，”谢宗白似笑非笑望住朴灿烈：“但真嘅系佢咩？”那种他最擅用的，以眼给别人上刑。道上叫谢宗白“鹰眼”，不是赞一声视力好，是讲在这双眼下无处可遁、总漏马脚，只有吐真话。

朴灿烈为两人续茶水，“抑或钟大，抑或你，坐唔住了？”一滴未洒，稳稳当当。他把壶放下，直视谢宗白，我既然同宗哥话已查清，当然有证据。从外套口袋中取一个牛皮纸包，里头几张拍立得照片，像素差，最后两张正脸却极度清晰，正是海边男人。

“罗炳，大陆仔，62年人。89年只身偷渡去台南，91年在基隆入联华，今年四月到港。嗰系佛头里的木片，梨木，高雄产。”

“我查佢时估计正得了笔钱要返大陆，冇出海信息，应该系私人船舶。”

朴灿烈把那些照片摊开，包括银行回执单，转出十万的户头隶属联华某个分区。

谢宗白阖眼，再睁时已换了笑。讲小打小闹，不成气候，既这样，过几日老竹仙还做局，你亲自和姓边嘅交流交流。

“好。”

八月十九的席金钟大没去，把账本翻得响，眉间沉郁，讲去是自讨没脸，反正谢宗白也已信不过他。朴灿烈对镜打领带，说佛祖明示过你我要发达，金哥唔好自暴自弃。

金钟大一叠账本甩过去，顶你个肺，有人听到谢宗白……

“头一个拿我去填海咯。”朴灿烈转头，神采奕奕一耸肩。金钟大被他堵得没话讲，只好骂他八百年不穿靓衫，要美男计去色诱台湾小白脸。

我色诱佢做咩，朴灿烈一哂，要色诱也是……他顿住不说了。

“也是你嘅亲吴sir。”

朴灿烈拉开门，听见金钟大在后面叫了一句，配一脸欲言又止。

“？”

“冇事，”他最终笑笑，八字眉虬出一个弧：是觉得近日有人要搞我们。你小心。

朴灿烈关门动作一滞，走出好远心底才叹口气。

局的排场比朴灿烈想象中更大，联华话事人比想象中更秀气。秀气里杂一丝说不清的感觉，他一见本能不喜。盛伦大佬亦到场，三家私下里打破了头，桌上还哥弟叔伯天伦有序，朴灿烈埋头扒猪颈肉，多听一秒只怕都要笑出声。场面轮过几转后他去卫生间，洗手池边一抬头，镜子里现个卞白贤。

他朝旁蹦了一下，“操，”沥干手上水，大声讲：“边哥你不上桌，演乜阴阳路啊？惊死我。”

边伯贤不搭话，静静笑了几秒钟，眼睛在白金色刘海下像只狐狸，开口也是一句骂人：  
“靠北，朴灿烈，我们也算是过命交情了？少演。”

叼你老母，朴灿烈对这句软绵绵心中横加驳斥，什么叫交情，是你要杀老子。

他整张脸冷下来，讲嗰系边哥将我命看得太贱。

边伯贤问：“为什么联华没做的事你上报，做了的你瞒下来呢？”

朴灿烈换国语答：“那是给你们一个合作机会，直来直去最好。”

“我可以直接找谢宗白。”

“你找吧，”朴灿烈挑眉：“我能给的他给不起。”

“我要你们同我转一批货。”


End file.
